


Mutual Killing Game Gensokyo

by MrJoCrafter



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Touhou Project
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, So much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJoCrafter/pseuds/MrJoCrafter
Summary: 14 of Gensokyo's best and brightest wake up in a building, with no memory of how they got there.A strange black-and-white bear tells them that they must kill someone else to escape...Ch. 1-2: Prolouge (2/2)Ch. 3-17: Act One ~ The Shadow of the Darkness Flame (15/15)Ch. 18-38: Act Two ~ Reduced by Half (2/20)Now witha TV Tropes page.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu & Kirisame Marisa, Hakurei Reimu & Motoori Kosuzu, Izayoi Sakuya/Remilia Scarlet, Kazami Yuuka/Alice Margatroid, Kirisame Marisa/Alice Margatroid, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa)/Despair, Patchouli Knowledge & Remilia Scarlet
Comments: 58
Kudos: 29





	1. Prologue Part 1

Reimu Hakurei opened her eyes.

 _Ugh… did I fall asleep sitting down again…_ she thought. _Just five more… minutes…_

Her eyes flitted open and shut several more times.

Suddenly, she did a double take.

“WAIT!” she said out loud. “This isn’t the shrine.” She got up with a start.

** The Shrine Maiden of Paradise ~ Reimu Hakurei **

_Where the hell am I?_

She walked around the strange building she had mysteriously found herself in, which had no windows, was only lit by candlelight, and was filled with strange ornaments, including something that looked like a megaphone (although Reimu had no idea what that was) and what appeared to be eyes painted onto the wall.

_This is possibly the weirdest place I’ve ever been in._

She sprinted down the hallways as adrenaline rushed through her brain, sensing what was probably very imminent danger.

_Did I get kidnapped? If so, why would they just leave me here?_

She tried to open every door, to find a window, anything; but no doorknobs would budge.

Eventually, after a lot of searching, she found an ornate double door.

 _This had better open…_ she thought, as she pushed the door open. To her relief, it swung open like a saloon-style door.

As she looked into the room that had been revealed, she observed a few things. First, the room seemed to be some kind of small conference hall or auditorium, with a stage that seemed to be set up for music. Second, eleven other people were standing around the room, waiting anxiously for… something. Several of them turned to look at Reimu, but others simply ignored her.

Thirdly, there was a strange laughter coming from somewhere in the room.

“Puhuhuhuhuhu~”

“Oh. I guess that makes twelve of us, now…” a soft-spoken green-haired girl said.

A woman with light blue hair spoke up. “You’re the Hakurei Shrine’s miko, right?”

“Yes.” Reimu confirmed.

“So… can you tell me what is going on here?”

“I… have no idea.” Reimu said. “I just woke up here.”

“You too?” the bluette said. “That’s a shame. I did wish someone had answers.”

“Did no one hear someone laughing just now?” a short red-headed girl said nervously.

“Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~!”

“AH! Again!”

Everyone’s attention was now drawn to the stage’s podium, from behind which popped a small, black-and-white bear-like creature. “Well. This is certainly a crowd. Wait… aren’t there supposed to be fourteen of you?” The bear spoke, alarming everyone.

“What the _fuck?_ ” Reimu swore under her breath.


	2. Prologue Part 2

“Marisa…”

“Marisa, wake up!”

Marisa Kirisame opened her eyes.

** Ordinary Magician ~ Marisa Kirisame **

_Someone’s yellin’ at me… who the hell do they think they are…_ Marisa thought.

“Oh… thank goodness, you’re awake!”

“What in the…” Marisa slurred sleepily. “Wait… ALICE?”

** The Seven-Colored Puppeteer ~ Alice Margatroid **

“Get up, we’re in danger!” Alice yelled.

“Wh-where am I? What are you doing here?”

“I… don’t know.”

Marisa looked around. _This has got to be some sort of prank…_

“What happened, Alice?”

“No clue. I woke up here and I have no idea how I got here…”

“Something very bad is happening here.” Marisa said. “We should get the hell out of here before it gets any worse.”

“I tried all the doors…”

“Who said anything about a door?” Marisa said mischievously. “Get behind me.”

Alice did so, as Marisa readied her mini-hakkero.

“MASTER… SPARK!” Marisa yelled.

Nothing happened.

“What the hell?”

“My magic… isn’t working, either.” Alice said sheepishly.

“I guess doors it is.”

…

The doors burst open once more.

“What the hell is…” Marisa started, only to notice the twelve people staring at her as she entered. “…happening…here…”

“Marisa?” Reimu said incredulously. “They got you too?”

“Reimu?”

“Puhuhuhuhu~” the bear laughed, breaking all of the whispered conversations in the room at once. “Finally, everyone is here. Let’s get started~!”

“Why the hell is that plushie talking?” Marisa said.

“Hey! I’m not a plushie! I’m Monokuma!”

“That’s what we’ve all been wondering,” a silver-haired girl said.

“Mono…kuma? What kind of stupid name is that, anyway?” the short girl said.

“Say that again and you get this!” Monokuma said, causing sharp claws (which appeared to be made of silver) to emerge from his white paw.

“Eep!”

“Alright, girls. Listen up, because I haaaate repeating myself!”

“Would anyone object to me cutting this thing to ribbons?” the silver-haired girl asked.

“No.” was a chorus of answers.

“I would… not advise doing that,” a green-haired girl said.

“Why?”

“Whatever this thing is, it’s projecting some kind of anti-magical field in this building,” she explained. “Clearly, it has magic, and we don’t.”

“I don’t need magic to tear this thing to pieces.”

The silver-haired girl tossed a knife directly at Monokuma.

The knife passed through the cotton body of the bear like a toothpick through warm bread. Less than a second after the impact, however, Monokuma looked none the worse for wear.

“Now, that wasn’t very nice, was it?” Monokuma chuckled. “You should’ve listened to Miss Kazami.”

“What…” she started, but was interrupted as she made a choking sound out of nowhere. She began levitating as if being lifted off of the ground.

Monokuma began to speak again as she was still being strangled. “This is what happens if you decide to attack me, the great and lovable Monokuma.”

She continued to struggle, as two other girls (one with flowing purple hair and another with blue hair and bat wings) rushed to her side.

“LET HER GO!” one of them yelled.

“Grr…” Monokuma grumbled. “Fine.” Monokuma released his magical grip and she fell to the ground, holding on to her neck and gasping for air. “But from now on…” Monokuma said, raising his claws threateningly, “attacking me is punishable by **death**.”

Several of the girls grumbled at this, but could not do anything about it.

“Why are we even here, anyway?” a girl with rabbit-like ears asked.

“Well, to play in the greatest game there ever was, of course!” Monokuma said, as if that explained anything. “Let me explain the rules!”

“Game? Rules?” Reimu said incredulously. “What are you on about, you stupid tsukumogami?”

“Ahem.” Monokuma said. “Rule Number One: You must live in this building for an indefinite amount of time.”

“What the hell?” Marisa blurted out.

“Rule Two: You are not allowed to leave… unless you kill someone.”

A chorus of confused and angry cries erupted after _that_ statement.

“Rule Three: Once a body has been discovered, after a certain amount of time, the High-Speed Trial will start. There, you will present your arguments for who you believe the killer is!” Monokuma said far too gleefully. “After arguments have been heard, you will all vote for ‘whodunnit.’ If the blackened murderer is selected, only she will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong person… well, I’ll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the blackened will be allowed to leave!”

“P-punish?” a redheaded girl asked.

“That means _execution_!” Monokuma said gleefully. “Anyway, Rule Four: Harming Monokuma is strictly forbidden, and Rule Five: New rules may be added as necessary.”

“If you think… we’re going to take part in your sick, twisted game…” Reimu said, barely failing to contain her rage, “you’re delusional.”

“Well, _you_ might not participate, but you’d better watch your back! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~” Monokuma said. “I’ll be back when the bodies hit the floor!”

A small cloud of smoke appeared, and Monokuma was gone.

“Well…” the green-haired girl said. “That… happened.”

“Who are you all, anyway?” the blue-haired woman said.

“My name’s Yuuka Kazami,” the greenette said.

** The Flower Master of Four Seasons ~ Yuuka Kazami **

“That name rings a bell…” Alice whispered in Marisa’s ear.

“Yeah. Step lightly around her.” Marisa whispered back.

“My name is Keine Kamishirasawa,” the blue-haired woman responded.

** Half-Beast of Knowledge and History ~ Keine Kamishirasawa **

A dark-haired girl with wings and a newsboy cap said, “Hi guys! My name’s Aya! I’m a newspaper reporter.”

** Traditional Fantasy Reporter ~ Aya Shameimaru **

“My name’s Reisen.”

** Lunatic Moon Rabbit ~ Reisen Udongein Inaba **

“I’m Remilia Scarlet.” Remilia gestured to the silver-haired girl, who was still struggling to breathe normally. “she’s Sakuya,” she then gestured to the purple-haired girl, “and she’s Patchouli.”

** The Perfect and Elegant Maid ~ Sakuya Izayoi **

** The Scarlet Devil ~ Remilia Scarlet **

** The One-Week Wizard ~ Patchouli Knowledge **

“Don’t introduce me!” Patchouli protested.

“Too late.” Remilia giggled.

“H-hi, guys…” the red-headed girl said, seeming to be on the verge of tears. “M-my name’s Kosuzu Motori.”

** Bibliophile with Deciphering Eyes ~ Kosuzu Motori **

“My name’s Youmu,” a girl with silver hair and a sword on her back said.

** The Half-Ghost Gardener ~ Youmu Konpaku **

“I’m Koishi Komeji,” said a green-haired girl with an odd smile.

** The Closed Eyes of Love ~ Koishi Komeiji **

All eyes were on the last person to not have introduced herself. “…”

“Oh.” She said. “I’m Sumireko Usami, and I have, like, no clue what is happening here.”

** First President of the Sealing Club ~ Sumireko Usami **

“So… what do we do now?” Marisa said.

Everyone stood in awkward silence for a moment.

_**Act One: The Shadow of the Darkness Flame ~ Daily Life** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, I did rush through introductions. No, not sorry.


	3. Act 1 - Daily Life: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Marisa are not handling this well.   
> Yuuka seems to be handling it better.

The awkward silence continued to hang in the air.

_ This is bad… so very bad… some of these youkai wouldn’t hesitate to kill someone to get out of here, _ Reimu thought.

**_ ding dong, bing bong _ ** ****

_ What the hell? _

Monokuma’s voice emerged from the megaphone-like instruments on the walls. “It is now ten p.m. As such, it is now nighttime. You have each been assigned a room on the fourth floor. Make your way to them so you have your own key! And lock your doors so you don’t get murdered in your sleep. Sweet dreams!”

_ I’d better get there quickly… _

…

After narrowly avoiding the stampede-like commotion on the stairs down to the fourth floor, Reimu made it to her room. She very quickly grabbed her key, locked the door, and threw herself onto the bed, barely bothering to undress at all.

_ This situation… not too long ago I was… wait, what was I doing before this happened?  _ Reimu mused. _It must be some kind of mind-fogging magic…_

She soon fell into a fitful sleep filled with monochrome bear nightmares.

…

Marisa steadied her breathing. _I can’t afford to lose my cool in a situation like this… If I can’t even do this, what am I going to do in this whole horrible situation?_

She took a deep breath in and then out.

She knocked on the door marked with Alice’s name.

After a beat, a voice answered back. “W-who is it?”

_ Uh oh… it sounds like she was crying. _ “It’s just me!”

“I don’t really want to talk to you right now!”

“Alice… _please_ …”

There was silence for a moment before Alice opened the door.

“H-hey…” Alice said quietly, refusing to look Marisa in the eye.

Marisa simply put her arms around Alice.

“Wha…”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Marisa said.

Alice buried her tearful face in Marisa’s shoulder.

…

Marisa and Alice silently shuffled in the darkness.

“How does he turn off all of the lights all at once?” Alice whispered. “It would be complicated enough to turn off _one_ remotely.”

“Not sure.” Marisa admitted. “Maybe he has them set on timers?”

Both girls were momentarily startled by not only seeing a light, but seeing Yuuka sitting in a chair, reading under the light of a candle.

Yuuka looked up from her book, quietly stating, “Can’t sleep either?”

“No…” Alice admitted.

“What are _you_ doing awake?” Marisa hissed.

“I have particularly bad insomnia. Especially when I have to stay inside like this.” Yuuka admitted.

Marisa and Alice sat down, grateful to be out of darkness.

“What is your take on this?” Alice said. “You don’t seem to be too distressed about it.”

“This is a very delicate situation.” Yuuka said quietly. “Monokuma holds all of the cards, and all of the information.”

“So you’re saying we should do nothing?” Marisa said, a bit too loudly.

“Not at all.” Yuuka explained. “I’m saying we should wait until we know more before we act against him.”

“I don’t care!” Marisa whisper-yelled. “If we all work together, we can…”

Yuuka shushed her. She then gestured to the eye-like drawing on the wall, and put out the candle that had been slightly illuminating them with her thumb.

“Go back to your rooms, the both of you. I wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to… either of you.”

“Let’s go.” Alice said. Marisa reluctantly complied.


	4. Act 1 - Daily Life: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keine Kamishirasawa calls all fourteen participants to a meeting, but it seems most of them don't even want to listen to her.  
> Yuuka isn't helping.

**ding dong, bing bong**

Reimu was very rudely awoken by the chiming of the announcement. _I’m going to kill that stupid bear…_

From the speakers, Monokuma spoke, “Wakey wakey, eggs and murder! It is now 7 a.m. Get ready to greet another beee-eautiful day!”

Reimu screamed into her pillow.

After getting ready, she heard a knock at her door. As she opened it, she saw Kosuzu standing there, looking apprehensive.

“S-sorry to bother you… but… Ms. Kamishirasawa wants everyone to meet up in the dining hall…”

“That’s just great…” Reimu said sarcastically.

“O-oh…” Kosuzu chirped defeatedly.

“No, you’re doing fine.” Reimu reassured her. “Just not looking forward to this at all…”

…

Reimu and Kosuzu joined the table, where everyone had gathered, most of them with food.

“So, can we get started?” Keine said.

“What is there to talk about, even?” Alice said, sounding more than a little tired.

“First of all, the fact that there’s a room full of weapons on the fifth floor that was unlocked last night.” Yuuka said.

This elicited shocked reactions from everyone (well, everyone except Koishi and Sumireko) at the table.

“What? How did you find this out?” Reimu said.

“I was searching for a way out while you all were sleeping. Or… most of you were sleeping…” she said, vaguely gesturing to Marisa, “I didn’t find a way out. All the stairs further down or further up are blocked by barriers I doubt any of us could open without magic.”

“Can we get back to the room full of weapons?” Keine said.

“Yes. The door was locked before nighttime last night, but when I tried it again, it opened.” Yuuka explained. “It’s full of any kind of weapon one could need. Swords, knives, maces, whips, you name it. Nothing that seemed particularly magical though.” She said that last part as if she was disappointed about that.

“That’s… clearly a problem.” Kiene responded.

“We should… probably assign someone to guard it.” Reimu said.

“Any volunteers?” Yuuka asked.

“Why don’t you do it, since you’re so keen to be prowling at night?” Marisa snarked.

“I’ll do it.” Sakuya said.

“Great!” Keine said. “Does anyone else have anything that they would like to bring up?”

“Is there, like, seriously no way out of here?” Sumireko said resignedly.

“As I said… I looked all around the fifth and fourth floors. There’s no windows, no exits, we can’t even go further down or further up in the building.”

Everyone sans Koishi made displeased noises at that declaration.

“Er… meeting adjourned, I guess?”

“No one’s listening to you anyway.” Remilia said.

Keine made a displeased growling noise at that. “Anyway. No one get any fun ideas about listening to Monokuma.”

“I doubt anyone here would do that, to be fair…” Yuuka said. “You’re all… such great people. But we’d much rather be safe than sorry.”

 _She’s laying it on thick…_ Marisa thought. _Though, I doubt anyone really has a reason to distrust her. What’s her game?_

“Finally. I’ve just about had it with this.” Aya said, “See ya!” She hopped out of her seat and into flight so fast it startled Kosuzu into falling out of her chair.

“Ah!”

“And she even left her plate for someone else to clean up…” Sakuya commented.


	5. Act 1 - Daily Life: Part 3

After most of the girls had left the meeting table, Reimu, Kosuzu, Reisen, Marisa, and Alice stayed behind eating their food.

“Who prepared this food, anyway?” Reimu asked.

“Uh… I don’t know. I was the first one up here and the food was already prepared.” Kosuzu explained.

“That’s strange. Wonder if Monokuma prepared it?”

“Well…” Marisa said, her mouth full of food. “He might be a murder-happy tsukomogami, but he sure does make good rice.”

Several of the girls laughed at that joke.

“Hey…” Reisen said quietly, “Is it just me, or is it darker in here than it was yesterday?”

“What do you mean?” Reimu said incredulously.

“I mean… there’s literally less light in here than there was.”

Reimu and Marisa looked around, confused at that statement.

“Look.” Alice said, pointing to a section of the wall. “One of the candles was removed. That’s why.”

“N-not just one…” Kosuzu said. “Every other holder has had its candle removed.”

 _Yeah, she’s right_ … Reimu thought. _Who would do that? Is Monokuma trying to lower the light to make us go stir-crazy and try to kill each other? If so, that is… not good._

…

Sakuya sighed and suppressed a small giggle. “I can hear you.”

“No you can’t…” Remilia said quietly, as she was hanging upside-down behind Sakuya.

“You aren’t quite stealthy enough to sneak past me.” Sakuya said, looking up at Remilia.

“Aw…” Remilia said, dropping off the ceiling right on top of Sakuya, eliciting a shocked gasp. “I was just testing you…”

More than a bit flustered, Sakuya stammered. “Do… do you need something, mistress?”

Remilia whispered right in Sakuya’s ear, which did her rapidly deteriorating confidence no favors. “Yes, I do. It’ll only take a second.”

“What do you… oh…” Sakuya whispered back. “Of course I can.”

“Thank you so much, Sakuya.”

…

“Are you sure we’re actually going to find anything here?” Alice said.

Alice, Reimu, and Marisa were searching the auditorium.

“No, but it’s worth a try!” Reimu said. “It’s not like we have many other options.”

“Hey, Alice!” Marisa said, as she bent over to grab the podium Monokuma had spoken from on the first day. “Help me move this!”

“Okay…” Alice said, grabbing the podium and trying not to stare too hard at Marisa.

“One… two… th-” Marisa said, but was interrupted by a loud and squeaky voice.

“Hey, what’s the big idea!” Monokuma said, startling everyone around.

Alice was so frightened she jumped a whole foot back.

“You…” Marisa growled.

“Don’t start moving around my stuff.” Monokuma said, extending his silver claws. “Actually, you know what…”

The speakers on the walls came to life with Monokuma’s voice. “New rule! Destroying any of Monokuma’s property is not allowed!”

“W-w-we weren’t going t-to destroy it!” Alice stammered.

“I saw it with my own eyes! Miss rips-off-my-color-scheme was absolutely about to destroy my podium with her big arms! I need that podium!”

“Yeah, well what about whoever’s taking the candles?” Reimu interjected.

“Wa-what?” Monokuma said, feigning ignorance.

“Isn’t that person violating your rule also?”

“Well, she would be violating the rule if she _destroyed_ my candles. I never said anything about _moving_ them!” Monokuma said.

“Wait, that’s what I was doing!” Marisa protested.

“No buts! Unless you want me to add some red to your color scheme!” Monokuma said. “Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~!”

As suddenly as he appeared, Monokuma disappeared from sight.

“Well, that accomplished nothing.” Reimu said.

“Less than nothing.” Alice added.

“Not… quite…” Marisa said, an angry gleam in her eye.


	6. Act 1 - Daily Life: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya is hiding something.  
> Alice and Marisa huddle for protection.

“This is not good.” Reimu said, looking over the auditorium. She suddenly got an idea. “I’ll go make sure that Sakuya is actually guarding the weapons.”

“Good plan.” Marisa said.

Reimu ran off towards the far side of the fifth floor.

“H-hey Marisa…” Alice said quietly.

“Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“It’s… it’s almost ten.”

“How can you tell?”

“I uhh… I have a good sense for these things… but the p-point is…” Alice stammered.

“Are you… okay?”

“No! The point is, I need to sleep since I haven’t slept in thirty-six hours but there’s absolutely no way I’m gonna get to sleep!”

“I was worried about that too…” Marisa said. “I’m used to doing all-nighters maybe more than you are, but I have to crash eventually. In this setting that isn’t a good thing.”

“So I had an idea… please don’t laugh at me…”

“What is it?”

“Could we…” Alice flushed in embarrassment a little, “Could I… maybe… sleep in your room.”

“I…” Marisa was momentarily at a loss for words. “Yeah, sure. That sounds like a good idea.”

“Okay… thank you so much, Marisa.”

…

“Hello. What can I do for you?” Sakuya said in a deadpan tone.

“Oh, I was just wondering if anyone had tried to take weapons from the armory.” Reimu said.

“No.” Sakuya said. “Go away.”

Reimu noticed that Sakuya’s face seemed… red?

“Are you okay?” Reimu said.

“What could you mean?” Sakuya said, tilting her head in confusion.

“Oh, just your face looks flushed, like you have a fever or something.”

“No, no. I’m alright. Thank you for your concern, though.”

“Okay. Keep do-” Reimu was cut off by the speakers.

**_ding dong, bing bong_ **

“It is now 10 p.m.” Monokuma’s annoying voice rang out. “As such, it is now nighttime! Remember that certain areas, like the dining hall, are off-limits during nighttime! Sweet dreams!”

“Damn… already?” Reimu thought to herself. “This day sure went by fast.”

“High tension environments tend to accelerate one’s perception of time. Good night.” Sakuya said.

“Good night…” Reimu said, running back to the fourth-floor stairs.

Sakuya exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Is she gone?” a whisper was heard from inside the armory.

“Yes.” Sakuya whispered back.

…

**_ding dong, bing bong_ **

Reimu begrudgingly opened her eyes.

Monokuma’s voice rang out yet again, but it was somewhat… off. “W-w-w-w-w-wake-ake-ake-akey wwwwwwwwwwwwww-w-w-w-wakey, eggs and murder murder murder mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmm mmmmurder! It n-n-n-n-now seven seven seven seven seven seven seven seven am. Ready ready beeeeeeeeeeeeaaar day.”

“What the fuck?” she said out loud. _Is Monokuma dying or something? Is his magic weakening? That’s… good? I guess?_

Reimu hastily got herself dressed and went to the door. She immediately backpedaled when she realized the door handle was _hot._ Very hot.

_Is something on fire on the other side?_

She grabbed a glove from the bathroom to open the door, and when she did, she saw an absolutely massive conflagration outside her door.

She hastily shut the door.

…

**_ding dong, bing bong_ **

“Mmmmm… Marisa…” Alice said, slowly turning over to face Marisa.

“Mornin’, sunshine.” Marisa answered back.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and murder! It is now 7 a.m. Get ready to great another beeeee-eautiful day!” Monokuma’s announcement rang out.

“Did you sleep well?” Marisa asked, affectionately running her fingers through Alice’s hair.

“Sure did. Not too many nightmares.” Alice said.

“Good. Now we should really get up.”

“Do we need to?”

Marisa giggled. “Come on, get up!”

“Dunwanna…”

“I’ll drag you out of bed!”

“Mmmmm, big arms…”

“ALICE!”

“Just kidding… I’ll get up…”

…

“Let me fix your hair!” Alice yelled.

“Never!” Marisa yelled back, running out of the bedroom.

She took one step out and immediately saw the fire.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” she yelled.

“Language.” Keine stated calmly from somewhere behind her.

“THERE’S A FIRE!” Marisa yelled back.

“We can see that.” Koishi stated calmly, peeking out from behind her door.

“What?” Alice yelled from inside the room. She peeked her head out. “AH!!!”

“Marisa… why was Alice in your room?” Keine asked.

“THAT IS NOT RELEVANT RIGHT NOW!” Marisa yelled. “THE HALLWAY IS ON FUCKING FIRE!”

“There are children here!” Keine said, appalled.

“SHUT UP!”

“RAWR!” the voice of Monokuma could be heard as he materialized in front of the fire. “I’m _angry!_ I said no destroying my property!”

“Wasn’t me!” several people yelled in chorus.

“Well… whoever it is… is going to have some pains in very unfortunate places.” Monokuma said. “But first things first.”

Monokuma raised his black paw and summoned a pattern of icicles. “Icicle Fall!” he declared.

The icicles flew at the flames, and all of them missed.

“Oh.” Monokuma said quietly. “I thought that that spell would be a lot more accurate.”

The heat of the flame melted the icicles as they passed over the flame, causing the fire to die down.

“That’s one way to do it, I guess….” Alice mumbled.

Marisa studied where the fire had been. “Looks like… a bunch of chairs and small tables?”

“I’m beary angry! But I’ll deal with the rule-breaker after you find…” Monokuma said, before stopping himself. “Never mind. So long, bear well!”

“Find what?” Marisa asked. Monokuma disappeared into the smoke nonetheless. “Stupid bear…”

“Hey… isn’t that Reimu’s room?” Alice pointed out.

“Yeah…” Marisa said, knocking on the door.

“Is the fire out?” Reimu yelled from the other side of the door.

“What do you think?” Marisa yelled back.

Reimu opened the door to look at the charred remains of the flame.

“I think something happened.” Alice said.

“Gee, you think?” Reimu said.

“Monokuma said something about us finding something and then he stopped himself. Something bad has definitely happened.”

Reimu and Marisa climbed over the blackened chunks of wood and sprinted down the hallway.

They certainly did not expect to find Yuuka huddled up in a fetal position on the ground as they turned the corner.

“What the hell are you doing?” Marisa asked.

“I-i-i-is the f-f-f-fire out?” Yuuka asked.

“Yeah, Monokuma put it out.” Reimu said.

“Thank the gods…” Yuuka muttered.

“You do know that smoke travels down during a fire, right?” Marisa said, as she and Reimu continued searching the rooms.

They opened one door, and then another, only to find absolutely nothing.

A few moments later, Reimu and Marisa were startled by Yuuka speaking right behind them. “What are you looking for so frantically?”

“AH!” Marisa yelled. “Don’t sneak up behind us like that.”

“Sorry…” Yuuka said with mock meekness.

“Monokuma said we would find something, apparently. If it’s what we’re afraid it is…” Reimu said.

“Oh no…” Yuuka said.

The three girls continued to look at every room on the fourth floor. One, two, ten, fifteen. Most of them seemed empty, besides the absence of a chair or three.

A few moments later, Reimu and Marisa jumped at hearing a scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!”

 _That was Yuuka!_ Reimu thought.

 _What the fuck is that green bitch yelling about?_ Marisa thought.

“NO!” Yuuka yelled.

Reimu and Marisa rushed behind Yuuka, nearly knocking her over to see what was in the room.

Both of their hearts ran cold.

!̴̨̛̲̞̲̩̫͈̥͚͍͆̓̐̔̑̒̒̋̑̆̏͆̐̚͝͝͝?̸̨̡̢̦͚̗̮̗̩͍͕͎̙̘̮̺̬̗̉̐̈̓̂͆̐̑͗̉̆̇̈͘͘͝͝ͅ !̸̧̛͕̠̪̳̗͕̰̫̹̖̮̘̭̩̤̻̝̪̣͙̣͇̫͙̺̝̼̮͓͌͒̔̎́̄̅͝ͅ ?̶̨̢͕̲̝͓̲͍͖̤̑̑͒̿̌͜ !̷̻̬̺͓̼̠͎̦͑̾͛̄̈́̋͋̀̔͋̾͋͐̈̓̊̎̏́̏̃̌͋̓̄̎̕̕̚͝͠͝ͅ ?̷̢̨̱̤̮̳̠̣̮͙̪̺̗̭͓̞̼̼̜̯̲͍͙̫͚̦͖̻͕̩̰̗͉͉͆͛̀͂͋̐̍̊̈́̽̅̋͐̽͋̚̚̚͜͠ͅ!̶̨͈̹̱͇̲͚̫̹͙̱̬̺̥͈͔͖̼̻͚̱̺͖̰̻͓̞̣͇͇̯̭͇͓̭̞͗͒̆?̶͓̖̭̻͍̝̩̤͎̊͒̅̓̇͂͗͆͐̃̎̽̅͝ !̶̢̧̻̫̘̗̱̣̭̰̩͖̩̱̬̘̪͉̭̟͔̻̪̃̄̔̊̎͌̾̈́̈̎͑̍͛̿̑͜?̴̢̡͓͖͓̩̞̣͕̮̗͎̘͖̲͛̅ !̴̡͍̟̻̄̓̏̿͊̇̍̇̓̈́́͊͒͘ !̷̧̡̨̧̤̭͔̞̦͍̟͇͕̲̜̲͇̣̠͉̞̀̋̍̈́̏͒̄̊̓͝ͅ ?̶̢̨̣̦̭͎̰̗̞̯̣̳͎̗̘̲̰̬͈͇̰͇̖̥̫̟͎̼̒̃̄ͅ!̶̭̪̳̮̭̑̒́̑̆̂͊̽͗͝ͅ?̸͕̫̬̥̀̏͂ͅ!̶̧͚̜͔̖͕̥̬̲̞̞̦͙̻̰̇̑̀̅͑̌̑̕ ?̷̡̻̦̖͕̰̩̟͚̊͂̍̒͑̒̋̍̇͋̒͂̀̂͊͑̒̎̏͒̂̎̄̈́̔̕͠͠!̸̢̨̨̢͚̳̰͎͔̭̺͔̲̅̒̎̂̈́͛̓̿̍̐͛̃̾̚͘͝ ?̸̡̛̛̠̜̟̲̣͚͙͕͇̻̜̰̘̟̗͚̼̠̝̰͔̲̩̱͙̲͉̠̇̀̅̆͊͌̇̌̒̊̍̐̈́̄̿͋̌͛̽͌̎͑̂̆̚̚͘͜͝͝ͅ!̶̪̩̯͓̖̺̖̰̠̫̙̠̩͉̥͖͓̉͆͒͋̿̂̋̽͑̿̊̐͒̀͌͂̅̍̀͒̂̽̈̒͌̀̂̚͘̕͠ ?̵̛̛͕͋̈́͋̆̒̇̒͛͌̈́͆͑̋̇͒͊̅͋̒̓̍͂̌̂͂̈̒͒̌̍̕͘͠͠͝!̵̡̤̝̫͎̲͚̲̙̥̼!̴̳̰̙̩̼͍̠͈̈́̑͂̆̽͊̌͗̆̀̌̒͌̚ ?̴̢̡̛̜̯̥̤͙̘͍̈́̏̆̏̆́̅͑̓̋̉͊͒̋̀́̔̈́̍͋̈́̾̔̉̌̆͑͌̓͐̕̕̕͜͝͝͝ !̴̡̨̨̥̭͉͕̠͓̮͙̯̫̼̩͖̼̘̭̣̭̜̇͆̉̅̂̈́͑̆̉̾͗͑̒̓͆͆͆͑͛͆̀̚͘͜͠͠?̷̢̡̡̢̡͇̩̙͎͚̱̘̳͍͙̹̜̫̫̮̜̭̖̹̙͕̤̥͔͎̝̝̑̈́̿͆́̏̊̽̔͗̒̇̏̀͜͠!̴̨̧̻̫̭̩̊͛̍͋͗͒̾̽̈̋̊̔̄̓̒͂̈́̋̏̾́͘͝͝ ?̶̨̫̦̼̼̖̠͍̰̥̤̟̱̲̝͉̝͙̜̻̓͐̂̃̒̐̓̒̈́͆͋̊̚͘ͅ ?̸̡̢̢̬̫̖͇͖̣̖͇̪̜̗̻͇͎̠̭͓̪̞̫̜͈͊͑̍̓̋̒͂̅͑̑͐̚͘̕͜͜͜͠͝ͅ!̴̡̡̬̞̹̜̪̯̣̣͔̪͚̝̟̹̳̣̗̩͗̏̈́͋̃̆̍̽͒̓̌̐͊̏̓͐̉̀̓̽̽̃̅͑̋̈́̉͆͌́̚̚͜͝͝͠ 

...

What they saw… would stay with them for the rest of their lives.

It was Reisen Udongein Inaba, lying face-down in a pool of her own blood…

**_ding dong, dong ding_ **

Monokuma’s voice rang out from the speakers. “A body has been discovered. After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the High-Speed Trial will begin! Happy investigating!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oopsie woopsie! I did a murder! Yeah, bet you weren't expecting her.  
> Anyway, leave your predictions as to the identity of the culprit who killed Reisen in the comments! If you like this story so far, please leave a comment and kudos.


	7. Act 1 - Deadly Life: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one is happy now. Investigation begins.

**_Act One: The Shadow of the Darkness Flame ~ Deadly Life_ **

Reimu simply stared in shock. She could not form a coherent thought besides… _WHAT THE FUCK!?_

“REISEN!” Marisa screamed.

Yuuka was silent. She just stared blankly at Reisen’s body.

“Puhuhuhuhuhuhu~” could be heard as Monokuma materialized out of nowhere. “Looks like you found her~!”

Reimu immediately snapped out of her shock. “YOU! YOU DID THIS!”

“No. It was one of you! That’s why we’re having… a High-Speed Trial!” Monokuma said.

“One… one of us?” Yuuka muttered.

“Yes! One of you snuffed out the life of the little rabbit!”

“What the hell do you want?” Marisa spat.

“Don’t be ungrateful! I’m here to give you the Monokuma File!”

“Monokuma… File?” Yuuka asked.

“It will tell you the basic information about the victim! This will ensure a… fair trial.” Monokuma made a sound that sounded somewhat like snapping, despite not having fingers, and a piece of parchment appeared in all three girls’ hands.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Monokuma File #1**

The victim is Reisen Udongein Inaba, the Lunatic Moon Rabbit.

The time of death is 3:35 AM.

The victim was killed by a single wound from a sharp instrument through the throat.

There are no other external injuries.

No chemicals such as poison have been detected.

“Now you have to spend your limited time investigating! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~” And with that, Monokuma was gone.

 _We have to… investigate… a murder. We have to. Or else… we all die…._ Reimu thought morbidly.

**[Investigation: START!](https://soundcloud.com/jo-crafter-589330932/homicide-danganronpa-2-touhou-soundfont) **

Reimu began by looking closely at Reisen’s body. The blood seemed to have come from a wound on the back of the neck… no, scratch that, a wound _through_ the whole neck. Reimu struggled to keep herself from throwing up at that.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: State of the Body**

_This is just… brutal… even if she was a Lunarian, she didn’t deserve… this…_ Reimu thought.

Marisa quickly sized up the room. _This room has two doors… one leads out to the other side of the hallways. Maybe she entered from that side and… the killer was waiting for her there? It depends…_

**TRUTH BULLER ACQUIRED: Layout of the Room**

_If we split up, we should be able to cover more ground._ Reimu thought.

Reimu tried to speak, but just a weak choking sound came out. She realized she was crying. She cleared her throat. “Marisa.”

“Hmm?”

“C-can you interview everyone and uh… confirm alibis?”

“Why me?”

“You know why. You’re just… better at talking than me.”

“Good point. I’m on it.” Marisa said, and she immediately turned around to leave. “Wait.”

“What?”

“Where the hell did Yuuka go?”

“Beats me. She must think she has a lead or something.”

“Huh…” Marisa said, moving to the exit.

“I heard the scream and the announcement, what…” Alice said, entering the room. “AAAH!”

Kosuzu poked her head around Alice. She saw inside the room and immediately fainted.

 _This is going to be a horrible job…_ Marisa thought.

…

After Marisa left (dragging a near-catatonic Alice with her to be her ‘sidekick’), Reimu steeled her nerves and took a closer look at the area around Reisen’s body.

She noticed three things:

First, near the edge of the room, there was a sword with a green pommel and a sharp blade. Most of the front of the blade was covered in blood. There was a streak of blood in an arc shape between where the katana lay and Reisen’s body.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Bloody Katana**

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Blood Smear**

Second, there were the charred remains of… something… on the ground. Black ash and burn marks littered the floor.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Evidence of Fire**

Third, and most alarmingly, there were the remains of four candles littered around the ash. The tops of the candles were black and melted, but they were still warm to the touch.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Littered Candles**

_So that’s where the candles that were stolen went!_ Reimu thought. _Someone took them to use them in a murder! However… this just gives more questions. What was here that the culprit wanted to burn away? They just… tossed the murder weapon on the ground. They didn’t even burn the body…_

…

“Where were you last night at 3 a.m., Keine?” Marisa asked.

“I was in my bed. Asleep.” Keine said.

“Well… did you see anything else that was suspicious?”

“Besides you? Nothing.”

“HEY!”

“I’m just saying…”

“Come on, Alice.” Marisa said, dragging Alice around by the arm.

“W-wait!” a little voice could be heard from the floor. “I have something to say too!”

Kosuzu was trying to catch her breath after fainting and falling on the ground.

“Where were you last night, Kosuzu?”

“In my bed… but… well, I couldn’t sleep,” she explained. “I k-kept waking up in the middle of the night. But while I was, I heard… weird noises.”

“What kind of noises?”

“Like… uh… chairs being dragged against the floor… or knocked over. It happened a whole bunch… it was scary.”

“Thank you…” Marisa said. _Very interesting… I think I might have her._

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Kosuzu’s Account**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, guess in the comments!
> 
> Reimu Hakurei’s Truth Bullets:  
> Monokuma File #1  
> Absence of Candles  
> Distorted Monokuma Announcement  
> State of the Body  
> Bloody Katana  
> Blood Smear  
> Evidence of Fire  
> Littered Candles  
> [Reimu Hakurei has concealed one (1) additional truth bullet]
> 
> Marisa Kirisame’s Truth Bullets:  
> Monokuma File #1  
> Absence of Candles  
> State of the Body  
> Layout of the Room  
> Kosuzu's Account  
> [Marisa Kirisame has concealed two (2) additional truth bullets]


	8. Act 1 - Deadly Life: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa and Alice ask everyone exactly what they were doing at the horrifying hour of the night.

“So where were you at 3 a.m.?” Alice asked.

“Uh… sleeping.” Koishi responded flatly.

“Nowhere else?”

“No. I went to bed and I was woken up by the Monokuma announcement.”

“Okay…” Alice said dejectedly.

“Come on, Alice!” Marisa told her. “We don’t have time to waste.”

…

“Where were you at 3 a.m., Aya?”

“Oh… let’s see… I was talking with a few other people in the lounge…”

“Who was there?”

“Youmu, Sumireko, Patchouli, and Reisen.” Aya said.

“Reisen?!”

“Oh, and Remilia was there too, but she left after an hour.”

“Back up, back up. You’re saying Reisen was there, but clearly she wasn’t in the lounge when we found her body.”

“Yeah… well, you see, I was listening to Sumireko talk… and her voice is, like, so sweet and soothing to listen to,” Aya said, doing a brief imitation of Sumireko, “but she was boring me to sleep. Literally. I fell asleep.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry…”

“No, no, that was helpful.” Marisa said. “Thank you.”

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Aya’s Account**

…

“Where were you during the nighttime, Sumireko?” Marisa asked.

“Oh. I was with Youmu, Aya, Patchouli, and Remilia.”

“Hmm… that’s interesting… because Aya said Reisen was there, too.” Alice pointed out.

“Well…” Sumireko said. “She was, but she got up and left without telling anyone or saying where she was going… maybe a few hours into the night. I don’t know, it’s hard to keep track of time in this place and I’m not all that good at that anyway.”

“Okay.” Marisa said. “Did anyone else leave the lounge at any time?”

“Hmm…” Sumireko pondered. “Yes. Remilia left for, like, thirty minutes, but she was with us for most of the rest of the night.”

“Did she say where she was going?”

“Uhh… yeah.” Sumireko said. “She said she was going to check on Sakuya.”

“Did you, Aya, Youmu, or Patchouli ever leave the lounge after you entered?”

“No.” Sumireko answered. “Aya fell asleep in her chair, and I’m pretty sure Patchouli was so tired she couldn’t walk.”

“Alright. Thank you, Sumireko.” Alice said.

“Hmm…” Marisa muttered. _This is certainly shaping up to be how my gut thought it was. But there’s two more people I absolutely need to talk to…_

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Sumireko’s Account**

…

“You’re absolutely sure _nobody_ got past you?” Reimu asked.

“Positive. No one entered the armory but me.” Sakuya said.

Reimu was opening drawers and cabinets. After she opened one cabinet, she said “ _Are you sure?_ ”

In the cabinet, there were a line of seven hooks. Six of the seven hooks had a katana hanging on them, and each of the six katanas had a differently-colored handle: one red, one orange, one yellow, then an empty hook, one blue, one dark blue, and one violet.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Katanas in the Armory**

“Clearly the weapon that killed Reisen was taken from here.” Reimu said.

“I… I don’t disagree. But I didn’t see anyone get past me.” Sakuya said.

“Alright. Thank you.” Reimu said, rushing out of the armory.

…

“So, where were you during the night, Remilia?” Marisa asked.

“Oh, I was talking with Patche, Youmu, Aya, and Sumireko in the lounge.” Remilia said. “Oh, and Reisen was there for a while, too, but she left.”

“Well…” Alice began, “Both Aya and Sumireko said you left for a while.”

“Oh, yeah. I left to check on Sakuya. That was the only other place I was all night.”

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Remilia’s Account**

“Alright. Anything else?”

“No, that’s all.” Remilia said.

…

“So, did anyone get into the armory?” Alice asked.

“As I told Reimu, no. Only I entered the armory.” Sakuya said.

“No one else even came by during the nighttime?” Marisa asked.

“No. It was just me.” Sakuya said with confidence.

“Okay…” Marisa said. “Thank you for your testimony.”

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Sakuya’s Account**

_Very… interesting…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reimu Hakurei’s Truth Bullets:  
> Monokuma File #1  
> Absence of Candles  
> Distorted Monokuma Announcement  
> State of the Body  
> Bloody Katana  
> Blood Smear  
> Evidence of Fire  
> Littered Candles  
> Katanas in the Armory  
> [Reimu Hakurei has concealed one (1) additional truth bullet]
> 
> Marisa Kirisame’s Truth Bullets:  
> Monokuma File #1  
> Absence of Candles  
> State of the Body  
> Layout of the Room  
> Kosuzu’s Account  
> Aya’s Account  
> Sumireko’s Account  
> Remilia’s Account  
> Sakuya’s Account  
> [Marisa Kirisame has concealed two (2) additional truth bullets]


	9. Act 1 - Deadly Life: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youmu and Keine make another startling discovery.  
> Sumireko makes a diagram.

Reimu looked at the pile of charred wood that had been a massive fire not a few hours before. What remained seemed to be small pieces of tables, chairs, and sheets from a bed.

_Why would someone put this here? Stack up chairs as some kind of… barricade? And how was it set on fire?_

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Barricade and Fire**

Pondering the ramifications of the barricade, Reimu’s thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

“Reimu.” Keine stated. “Come look at this.”

…

As Reimu and Keine re-entered the connector room, they saw Youmu standing over Reisen’s body.

“What is it?”

“Well…” Youmu said. “I flipped over her body to see if I could find anything.”

Reimu held back tears at the sight of Reisen’s expression.

“And look.” Youmu said. “What is that?” she indicated something on the ground, which had previously been covered by Reisen’s chest and stomach.

It was a piece of study cardstock, like one Reimu would use for her spell cards, except blank.

“Why was this here?” Reimu said.

“No idea. But it isn’t covered in blood, so…” Youmu pondered. “It was there before, and she fell on top of it as she died.”

“Hmm…” Reimu thought.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Card Under Body**

_What does this mean?_ Reimu thought. _Did the culprit mean to burn this one, but they couldn’t because it ended up under Reisen’s body? But… why?_

The three girls pondered the implications of this for a moment.

But suddenly…

**_ding dong, dong ding_ **

Monokuma’s voice rang out from the speakers. “It’s that time already! Time for the… High-Speed Trial! Everyone please make your way to the auditorium! Attendance is mandatory unless you’re on death’s door!”

“Already? Dammit…” Reimu muttered.

…

Marisa and Alice shuffled into the auditorium. They were close to it anyway, so they expected to be the first ones there, however…

“You get anything productive done?” Yuuka snarked.

“Us? Where the hell did you disappear to?” Marisa said.

“Right here. I was investigating.” Yuuka said.

“Investigating what?” Marisa said. “There’s nothing here that could possibly be…”

She was interrupted by Sumireko entering the building, nearly hyperventilating. “Marisa!”

“What?”

“Take this. I think you’ll need it.” Sumireko said, handing her a folded-up piece of paper.

“What is this?” Marisa asked.

“A map.” Sumireko answered.

“Why would we need…” Alice muttered.

“Thank you.” Marisa said, and added with a hint of venom, “I think this will help us find the culprit.”

“Whatever could you mean~?” Yuuka said in a singsong voice.

Marisa unfolded the paper.

**TRUTH BULLET ACQUIRED: Sumireko’s Diagram**

“Thank you, Sumireko.” Marisa said.

“Y-you’re welcome.”

The rest of the girls shuffled in one by one: Youmu, Sakuya, Remilia, Patchouli, Aya, Koishi, and finally Reimu and Keine, who were consoling a Kosuzu who was holding her face in her hands and seemed to be on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

“Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~” Monokuma laughed as he popped up like one of those carnival games you hit with a hammer. “This is so exciting!”

“Talk, bear.” Yuuka said with a venom that she hadn’t exhibited earlier. “What exactly is this… ‘High-Speed Trial?’”

“How impatient! I was about to explain it!” Monokuma said. “The High-Speed Trial is the most fun part of the Mutual Killing Game!”

“Fun?” Reimu said disdainfully, as Kosuzu burst into tears. Reimu put an arm around her shoulder.

“Of course! The rules of the High-Speed Trial are simple. The blackened killer must conceal their deeds, and the spotless, that’s the rest of you, must find their identity! You will have one hour to present your arguments as to who the blackened is!” Monokuma said devilishly. “At the end, you will all cast your vote as to ‘whodunnit’! If you pick the right person, only the blackened will be punished… but if you pick the _wrong_ person, I’ll punish everyone besides the blackened, and only she will be allowed to leave!”

“Let’s just get on with it, then.” Sakuya said flatly.

“As you wish!” Monokuma said, clapping his hands despite the impracticality of doing so.

Out of the floor emerged fifteen small courtroom podiums, arranged in a circle, with one blank circle directly facing Monokuma. In addition, Monokuma’s speaking podium magically transformed into a small European-style throne.

“Take your places, everybody!”

Everyone awkwardly shuffled to the part of the court that had their name on it.

There was a deadly feeling of death, dread, and despair in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reimu Hakurei’s Truth Bullets:  
> Monokuma File #1  
> Absence of Candles  
> Distorted Monokuma Announcement  
> State of the Body  
> Bloody Katana  
> Blood Smear  
> Evidence of Fire  
> Littered Candles  
> Katanas in the Armory  
> Barricade and Fire  
> Card Under Body  
> [Reimu Hakurei has concealed one (1) additional truth bullet]
> 
> Marisa Kirisame’s Truth Bullets:  
> Monokuma File #1  
> Absence of Candles  
> State of the Body  
> Layout of the Room  
> Kosuzu’s Account  
> Aya’s Account  
> Sumireko’s Account  
> Remilia’s Account  
> Sakuya’s Account  
> Diagram of the Hallway  
> [Marisa Kirisame has concealed two (2) additional truth bullets]


	10. Act 1 - Deadly Life: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial begins.

_Reimu Hakurei’s Truth Bullets:_

**Monokuma File #1**

The victim is Reisen Udongein Inaba, the Lunatic Moon Rabbit.

The time of death is 3:35 AM.

The victim was killed by a single wound from a sharp instrument through the throat.

There are no other external injuries.

No chemicals such as poison have been detected.

**Absence of Candles**

After the first night, about half of the candles in the dining hall went missing.

**Distorted Monokuma Announcement**

[Reimu Hakurei has chosen to conceal the details of this Truth Bullet]

**State of the Body**

Reisen was found face-down in a pool of her own blood. There is a single wound that goes through her entire throat.

**Bloody Katana**

This katana is covered in blood. It was discarded next to Reisen’s corpse.

**Blood Smear**

This bloodstain leads in an arc from the middle of the room to the edge, and stops at the katana.

**Evidence of Fire**

Several small objects were burned to ashes. In addition, there are burn marks on the floor.

**Littered Candles**

Four of the candles that light up the building are littered around here. The tops are burned and melted.

**Katanas in the Armory**

There are seven hooks in a cabinet in the armory that store katanas. There are six katanas here, and the one that hung in the middle is missing. In addition, the six katanas still there have differently colored pommels. From left to right: red, orange, yellow, blue, dark blue, purple.

**Barricade and Fire**

Chairs, tables, and bedsheets were stacked up in the hallway. For unknown reasons, it caught on fire around the time of the morning announcement. When the fire was active, it blocked Reimu’s door.

**Card Under Body**

A piece of sturdy cardstock was under Reisen’s body. It is not covered in blood like everything around it.

**[Reimu Hakurei has concealed one (1) additional truth bullet]**

_Marisa Kirisame’s Truth Bullets:_

**Monokuma File #1**

**Absence of Candles**

**State of the Body**

**Layout of the Room**

The room Reisen’s body was found in has two entrances. Each leads to one wing of the fourth floor.

**Kosuzu’s Account**

According to Kosuzu, while she was in bed struggling to sleep, she heard sounds including chairs being knocked over and dragged across the floor.

**Aya’s Account**

According to Aya, her, Youmu, Sumireko, Remilia, Patchouli, and Reisen were talking throughout the night. Remilia left about an hour in. Aya fell asleep in her chair from listening to Sumireko ramble on.

**Sumireko’s Account**

Sumireko says that sometime during the night, Reisen left the room without saying why. Remilia left to check on Sakuya, but came back about thirty minutes later. Youmu, Sumireko, Aya, Patchouli, and Remilia stayed in the room until the morning announcement rang.

**Remilia’s Account**

Remilia left the lounge to check on Sakuya at the armory. She wasn’t anywhere else for the rest of the night.

**Sakuya’s Account**

According to Sakuya’s testimony, no one entered the armory, tried to enter the armory, or even came by during the nighttime.

**Diagram of the Hallway**

Sumireko drew a diagram of the hallway for some reason:

**[Marisa Kirisame has concealed two (2) additional truth bullets]**

_Yuuka Kazami’s Truth Bullets:_

**Monokuma File #1**

**[Yuuka Kazami has concealed an unknown number of additional truth bullets]**

…

_Reisen is dead… and the killer is… one of us? How will we even begin to do this trial?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cast portrait by @amy_hakurei  
> Check out her YouTube channel where she does Touhou lyrical covers here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCn538mJGnlc1__KnydkZgnw/
> 
> Also, yes, just a recap chapter. We'll get it moving soon.


	11. Act 1 - Trial: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reisen's trial begins.  
> A suspect is identified.

“Alright.” Keine said. “What exactly do we… do in this trial?”

“We need to figure out who the killer is, obviously.” Sakuya said.

“I know that, but where do we start?” Keine asked exasperatedly.

“I think it would be best if we started with the murder weapon.” Reimu said.

“The Monokuma f-file s-says that she was killed by one wound with a sharp instrument through the throat.” Kosuzu said.

“What kind of sharp instrument? A knife? A sword?” Aya asked.

Reimu: **[Bloody Katana]**

“There was a katana with a green handle next to the body.” Reimu said. “It was covered in blood, so we can assume it was the murder weapon.”

“That settles that…” Marisa said. “But where did the culprit _get_ the murder weapon?”

_Non-Stop Debate: START!_

“Wasn’t there someone guarding the armory?” Sumireko asked. “Then how did someone get a weapon?”

“They must have brought it from somewhere else.” Aya said, “Maybe they had it hidden on them when they came here?”

“Like Youmu’s sword?” Keine said.

“My sword doesn’t look like that one at all!” Youmu protested.

“I still think [ _someone snuck into the armory_ ]” Yuuka said.

AGREE!

Reimu: **[Katanas in the Armory]**

“I think Yuuka is right.” Reimu said.

“What?” Marisa said.

“Huh?” Sakuya asked.

“When I investigated the armory, there was a cabinet with seven hooks.” Reimu explained. “Six of the seven hooks had katanas on them that looked similar to the one found at the murder scene, except… each of them had a different colored handle. The one on the far left was red, the next one was orange, then yellow, then an empty hook, then blue, then indigo, then purple.”

“So the katana in the middle was the one found at the murder scene!” Alice exclaimed. “Because if you put that one back, it would make a rainbow!”

“Precisely.” Reimu said. “So it’s safe to say that… the murder weapon was taken from that cabinet.”

_Non-Stop Debate: START!_

“But Sakuya was guarding the armory!” Sumireko pointed out.

“How can we know?” Keine asked.

“Maybe someone got in without her noticing?” Reimu pondered.

“I am fairly certain that no one snuck past me.” Sakuya said.

“Why would we take your words at face value?” Marisa said.

“What?” Sakuya asked incredulously. “[ _I’m telling the truth._ ]”

BREAK!

Marisa: **[Sakuya’s Account]**

“No. You are definitely not telling the truth.” Marisa said.

“Huh?” Remilia said.

“What are you talking about, Marisa?” Reimu said.

“When Alice and I went around confirming alibis, you said that you hadn’t seen anyone while you were guarding the armory, but…”

Marisa: **[Remilia’s Account]**

“Remilia said that she checked on you. So clearly, one of you is lying. However, other people confirmed Remilia’s side of the story, so I’m inclined to believe you were lying to me.”

“HOLD ON!” Remilia yelled, much louder than anyone had ever heard her speak before.


	12. Act 1 - Trial: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remilia steps to Sakuya's defense.  
> Poor communication kills.

_ Rebuttal Showdown: START!  _

“What?” Marisa said, a little shocked.

“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing!” Remilia said.

“Huh?”

“You’re making up stories so you can frame her as the culprit!”

“That’s not what I’m doing at all-”

“It’s such a ridiculous story!”

“No, she definitely said…” Alice started, but was interrupted.

“You’re lying!” Remilia said. “I went to see Sakuya during the night.”

“I’m not saying you didn’t, I’m saying she lied about it!” Marisa responded.

“You’re making up stories, the both of you!”

“No.” Sakuya said quietly.

_ End Rebuttal Showdown _

“Sakuya?” Remilia said in disbelief.

“I lied.” Sakuya admitted. “I apologize.”

“Why on earth would you lie about something like that?” Keine said, appalled.

“I…I… uh…” Sakuya stammered.

“Drop it, Kamishirasawa!” Remilia said, very angry. Then she shot a sidelong glance at Sakuya, who visibly deflated.

“This still leaves the question of how someone was able to sneak into the armory and not catch her attention.” Patchouli said.

_ Non-Stop Debate: START! _

“Maybe no one snuck into the armory.” Kiene said. “Maybe Sakuya snuck out the katana and did it herself!”

“No!” Remilia yelled. “We just established that I _saw_ her guarding the armory!”

“For a short amount of time.” Youmu pointed out. “You only left the lounge for about thirty minutes. Reisen died at 3:35 AM, and you came back to the lounge far before that.”

“I’m pretty sure no one snuck past me…” Sakuya said. “But clearly, someone did.”

“Maybe [ _you just weren’t doing your job?_ ]” Sumireko suggested.

AGREE!

Reimu: **[Sakuya’s Suspicious Behavior]**

“You’re right, Sumireko.” Reimu said. “When I checked on Sakuya in the afternoon, she was… I wouldn’t know how to describe it. She looked like she was either sick, or inebriated somehow…”

“What?” Sakuya said, flustered.

“It seemed like… you were barely able to speak.” Reimu said.

“I think you’re projecting.” Sakuya snarked.

“HEY!” Reimu snapped.

“What are you getting at, Reimu?” Alice asked. 

“Well, it was dark, and… something… clearly was impairing her, so it’s not out of this world to claim that someone snuck past without her noticing at all.” Reimu explained.

“I guess you might be right.” Sakuya said. “But what are you getting at?”

“I don’t think you did it.” Reimu said. “Considering your strange behavior, it doesn’t all add up, but clearly it isn’t related to whoever the culprit really is.”

“Wait…” Keine said. “So you’re saying we’re back at square one, with no leads?”

“Yep.” Reimu said. “Any suggestions?” 


	13. Act 1 - Trial: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa uses her evidence to narrow down who the culprit might be.

“I have an idea.” Marisa said.

“Let’s hear it.” Reimu responded.

“Instead of trying to guess who it is, let’s try to rule out who it _isn’t._ ” Marisa said. “Let’s start with an easy one.”

Marisa: **[Aya’s Account] + [Sumireko’s Account]**

“Aya, Sumireko, Youmu, Patchouli, and Remilia were all in the lounge.” Marisa said. “Is this true?”

“Yes.” Youmu said.

“Reisen was there for a while as well, but she left.” Patchouli said quietly.

“And no one followed after her?” Marisa said. Youmu, Remilia, and Patchouli shook their heads. “So, we can assume that those five people are innocent.”

“And I think we can establish that Sakuya is innocent, too.” Reimu said. “Despite-or rather, because of-her strange behaviors.”

Sakuya fidgeted at that.

“Alright, so that leaves seven people.” Youmu said.

“No.” Marisa said. “We can whittle it down more.”

“How?” Alice said.

Reimu: **[Barricade and Fire]**

“Well, to start off with, my door was blocked up until Monokuma put out the flaming barricade.” Reimu said.

“So, we can strike you off the list.” Marisa said. “That’s good.”

“Who’s left?” Remilia asked.

“Well, we can eliminate Alice and I because, well…” Marisa said, giggling slightly. “She slept in my room.”

“You didn’t have to say that _out loud!_ ” Alice said, cheeks red in embarrassment.

“I kind of had to, sorry.” Marisa said.

“Wait, isn’t there only one bed in each room?” Kosuzu pointed out.

“ _Anyway_ …” Marisa said, “That leaves four people. Koishi, Kosuzu, and Keine each claimed that they were in their own rooms, sleeping. While that isn’t an alibi, it at least gets us somewhere.”

“Are you saying that I’m suspicious?” Keine said.

“No. That’s not what I’m saying.” Marisa said. “That leaves one person who not only doesn’t have an alibi, but refused to even tell us where she was, and completely disappeared when it was time to investigate.”

_Select Someone._

“Yuuka Kazami.” Marisa said. “You’re the only one who could’ve done this.”


	14. Act 1 - Trial: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa accuses Yuuka, but most of the other participants don't seem too convinced...

Yuuka laughed. “What a _baseless_ accusation! Do you have any evidence at all to back it up?”

“Plenty.” Marisa stated simply. “First of all, the fact that you disappeared without a trace during the entire investigation time.”

“I was investigating!” Yuuka insisted.

“Where? How? Did you see Yuuka at any of the places you were investigating, Reimu?” Marisa asked.

“No.” Reimu responded flatly.

“Okay, did anyone else see Yuuka at _any_ time before the trial started?” Marisa said. “Speak now or forever hold your piece!”

No one spoke up.

“So I wasn’t investigating where everyone else was. What does that matter?” Yuuka retorted.

“I’m not done.” Marisa said. “I said I had plenty of evidence, and I do.”

Marisa: **[Absence of Candles]**

“So, it’s pretty safe to conclude that the fire barricade was created using those candles that were taken from their places along the walls.” Marisa said.

“I can confirm that.” Reimu said.

Reimu: **[Littered Candles]**

“There was also a fire of some sort near Reisen’s body, and there were spent candles there. So it’s pretty safe to assume all of the candles went off at the same time and set both the barricade and whatever the killer wanted to burn near Reisen’s body on fire.” Reimu explained.

“Precisely.” Marisa said.

“Hold on!” Keine interjected. “What do you mean, ‘the candles went off’? They’re just candles!”

“No.” Patchouli responded. “They aren’t just candles. They’re magical. They’re set to light themselves as soon as Monokuma’s morning announcement comes on and turn off at the nighttime announcement.”

“Yes. We saw them come on all at once while we were in the lounge.” Youmu said.

“We did?” Aya said.

“Well, you were asleep.” Sumireko pointed out.

Marisa cleared her throat loudly. “Yes. We’ve established that the candles were magical. Now back from that diversion. It’s clear that the killer used the candles they stole from the walls to set the fire barricade.”

“So they did. How does that prove that _I_ am the killer, though?” Yuuka said tauntingly.

“Shut the fuck up, I’m getting there!” Marisa yelled. Several people flinched.

Marisa: **[Yuuka’s Suspicious Behavior]**

“During the first night, Alice and I witnessed Yuuka reading by the light of a candle. A candle she had taken down from the wall.” Marisa said.

Several people scoffed at that statement.

_Non-Stop Debate: START!_

“ _That’s_ your evidence, Marisa?” Yuuka said. “What a stupid assertion. It was a baseless accusation after all. I’m not the killer.”

“I’d have to agree. That’s pretty flimsy evidence to make an accusation.” Reimu said.

“Reimu!” Marisa yelled. “At least take my side here.”

“I saw Yuuka with the candle, too.” Alice said. “But I’m not quite sure how that… proves anything.”

“Yeah!” Yuuka yelled. “So I did take that candle down and I was reading [ _by its light_ ], but how does that prove-”

_BREAK!_

“I want you to say that again, Yuuka, but slowly.” Marisa said.

“I would have if you hadn’t interrupted me so rudely!” Yuuka said dejectedly. “Alright. I did, in fact, take that candle down to read by its light, but that does not prove I set the fires, and certainly does not prove I was the killer.”

“Okay.” Marisa said. “She said it herself. The candle was lit.”

“How does the candle being lit matter?” Keine said.

“By the gods, you have no memory!” Patchouli yelled out. “It means that Yuuka found some way to light the candles during the nighttime!”

“There we go.” Marisa said. “That proves she was experimenting with the candles. That, combined with her suspicious behavior before the trial, makes it very obvious that she is the killer.”

“That doesn’t seem terribly conclusive, though.” Reimu said. “After all, more than one person could’ve been experimenting with the candles, and let’s not forget that Yuuka was curled up in a ball and shaking like a leaf until we convinced her that the fire was out.”

“Yeah… I…” Yuuka laughed awkwardly, “I have a phobia of fire.”

“I have even more evidence.” Marisa said. “It’ll take some diagrams to explain, though.”

“Diagrams, you say?” Sumireko said slyly.

“Yes.” Marisa said. “Let’s analyze some diagrams.”


	15. Act 1 - Trial: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marisa points to a piece of paper while yelling at everyone.

“So.” Marisa said. “Let’s think about this logically. Where would you have to be, were you the killer?”

“Uh… the crime scene?” Reimu snarked. “What kind of a question is that?”

“It’s a rhetorical question.” Marisa said.

Marisa: **[Kosuzu’s Account]**

“Kosusu, when you were trying to sleep, you heard sounds of chairs and tables being dragged, right?”

“Y-yeah… wh-why?” Kosuzu stuttered.

“Well, remember the barricade. What was it made of?” Marisa said. “Those same tables and chairs.”

“That’s obvious.” Reimu said. “What are you getting at?”

“Now, let’s remember that there were five people in the lounge.” Marisa said. “How would you drag chairs past them without them hearing it?”

“That’s a good point.” Reimu said, playing along. “How _would_ you get past them without being heard?”

“It’s simple: you wouldn’t. One of them would hear you.” Marisa said. “So there’s only one way that barricade could’ve been constructed.”

Marisa: **[Sumireko’s Diagram]**

“As you can see, the barricade cuts the rooms almost in half.” Marisa said. “In order to construct the barricade without being detected, your room would have to be on the far side of the barricade as compared to the lounge, on the side closer to where the body was found.”

“Well, could someone have left their room on the near side and constructed the barricade from the _other_ side that way?” Sumireko asked.

“No. Because someone constructing the barricade would have had to enter and leave their room.” Marisa said.

“Why would that be necessary? All they needed was the chairs and tables.” Keine pointed out. “They could’ve found those in any rooms.”

“Yes. But she would have had to store the candles in their own room because of Monokuma’s rule.” Marisa said. “Otherwise, she’d be facing Monokuma’s wrath by potentially having them discovered or destroyed.”

“So… we can say that the killer’s room was definitely on the far side of the hallway?” Alice said.

“Yes. And of the people who had rooms on that side… Remilia and Youmu were in the lounge, Alice was in my room, and Sakuya was poorly guarding the armory.”

Alice and Sakuya each muttered things under their breath.

“So that just leaves Koishi… and Yuuka.” Marisa said. “We don’t have any reason to suspect Koishi, but Yuuka, well, I think I’ve successfully proven that she was the killer.”

Everyone fell silent for an uncomfortably long time.

Reimu broke the silence. “Do you have anything to say for yourself, Yuuka?”

Yuuka giggled uncomfortably. “Ahahaha… ahahahahaha… You really are more observant than I gave you credit for, Marisa…”

“You’re admitting it! You’re admitting you were the killer!” Marisa said.

“Ahahahahahahahaha~!” Yuuka continued giggling maniacally. “Hahahahahahahahahaha~”

“Eep! S-she’s really starting to c-creep me out…” Kosuzu said.

“Let’s cut to the chase.” Yuuka said, with a completely different tone than she had exhibited before. “You’re correct! I was the one who stole the candles! I created the barricade, and rigged it to catch fire in the morning! I was also the one who snuck into the armory and stole the katana….”

“How? I would’ve seen…” Sakuya objected.

“~~No, you wouldn’t have~~!” Yuuka said in a singsong voice. “Humans are night-blind, after all, and one who’s been poisoned by… actually, I have no clue what poisoned her, but it was something really fuckin’ potent, whatever, isn’t gonna have enough spacial awareness to catch someone as stealthy as yours truly~”

“What do you mean, poison-” Sakuya started, but was interrupted by Yuuka.

“I know all about poisons, dear~! Clearly, you had gotten something real nasty in your system,” she said condescendingly. “Anyway, I did do all of those things Marisa described.”

“She admits it! Trial’s over, folks!” Marisa said.

“BUT!” Yuuka yelled over Marisa’s objection. “I _didn’t_ stab Reisen.”

The courtroom erupted into shouts.

“That’s _bullshit!_ ” Marisa yelled.

_Rebuttal Showdown: START!_

“You expect us to believe… after you _admitted_ to setting up the crime… that you aren’t the killer?!” Marisa said incredulously.

“It’s the truth~” Yuuka said. “And if you don’t accept it, all of us except the killer are going to die~~”

“I had my eye on you since the very beginning! And it turns out my gut feeling was correct! You’re a cold-blooded killer!”

“‘ _Cold-blooded?’_ I’m not a _cold-blooded_ killer. Do your research.”

“Wh-what? Anyway, do you have [ _any evidence you aren’t the killer?_ ]” Marisa asked.

_BREAK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Yuderu Takanoburu: "I don’t think [Yuuka] stole the candles, because if you made a plant youkai utilize a plan which involves fire, then either you did it because no one would see it coming, or there is something seriously wrong with the logistical side of your brain."  
> Well, I did both, as it turns out.
> 
> Yuuka CG by @amy_hakurei


	16. Act 1 - Trial: Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true culprit is discovered.

Yuuka: **[Monokuma’s Account]**

“Here’s my evidence! When I was ‘investigating’, I asked Monokuma about the body discovery announcement. Can you repeat to everyone what you said to me, Monokuma?” Yuuka said.

“Don’t order me around!” Monokuma said. “Grrrr… but anyway, the Body Discovery announcement only plays after three people find the body! There you go!”

“And does that number include _the killer’s_ discovery of the body?” Yuuka prodded.

Monokuma growled and mumbled for a second. “No. It only plays after three people besides the killer discovered the body.”

“See? There we go. The body discovery announcement would only play after three people besides the killer found Reisen. And guess what? It only played after Reimu, Marisa, and I all saw the body. So that proves I didn’t kill Reisen~!”

“I might not be able to execute you yet, but I’ll still beat you senseless for stealing my damn candles!” Monokuma growled.

“Sure. I look forward to it~.” Yuuka taunted.

Everyone was simply silent after that exchange.

“That is the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard!” Marisa said. “Even if you didn’t actually stab her, you’re clearly guilty! You set this all up!

“~I did set it all up~!” Yuuka said. “But what’s the adage humans like to use~? ‘You can lead a horse to water, but you can’t make it drink’~?”

“What the hell does that mean?” Reimu said. “You’re making no sense.”

_Non-Stop Debate: START!_

“Why would someone else have gone along with Yuuka’s insane plan?” Reimu pondered. “What would they have to gain from it?”

“More importantly, what would _Yuuka_ gain from it? If the killer wasn’t her, she doesn’t get to leave!” Keine said.

“~~Why does anyone do anything~~?” Yuuka lilted.

“SHUT UP!” Marisa yelled. “NOT ANOTHER WORD OUTTA YOU!”

“Ahem. But anyway, how would someone have gone along with this plan? It makes no sense.” Remilia posited. “There had to have been some kind of carrot or stick to move the killer along.”

“M-m-maybe [ _the r-real killer was lured into a t-trap?_ ]” Kosuzu suggested, barely managing to squeak out her words.

_AGREE!_

Reimu: **[Card Under Body]**

“Actually, now that I think about it, that’s probably exactly what happened, Kosuzu.” Reimu agreed. “When we turned over Reisen’s body, we found that directly under her was this sturdy piece of cardstock.”

“Okay, but how does that prove the killer was lured into some kind of trap?” Alice asked.

“Well, here’s the thing: it wasn’t covered in blood like everything else around it. Reisen’s weight stopped the blood from seeping onto it. Which means… it was there before her body hit the floor.”

“A card was on the floor before Reisen fell on top of it. What does that matter?” Aya said disdainfully.

“There’s more.” Reimu responded.

Reimu: **[Evidence of Fire] + [Littered Candles]**

“At the crime scene, there were candles littered around, next to burn marks. Clearly, they had caught fire while they were on the floor. However, there were also the charred remains of… something else. I’d be willing to bet anything that there were more of those pieces of cardstock burned up in the fire as the candles lit up at 7 a.m., and the one we found only didn’t burn because it was directly under the victim.”

“Why would Yuuka want to burn those cards, though?” Alice asked.

“Simple. To conceal the trap she had created.” Reimu said. “Somehow, the katana was propped up by the cards, and when the killer entered the room, it fell on her, she panicked, and she stabbed Reisen. That was Yuuka’s trap. And, of course, the candles were the icing on the cake: get rid of all the evidence of the trap and place blame squarely upon the patsy.”

“~Excellent deductions, sweetheart~” Yuuka said. “~So have you figured out who did it, yet~?”

“I _really_ do not appreciate your tone.” Reimu said.

“But have you figured it out yet?” Yuuka asked again.

“We’re back to square one!” Patchouli said. “There’s no evidence we have pointing directly to the culprit!”

Reimu: **[Barricade and Fire]**

“Not quite.” Reimu said. “Think about the barricade again. What was its _purpose,_ really?”

“To make us terrified when she set it on fire?” Aya asked.

“No, Aya.” Reimu rolled her eyes. “The real reason was so she could control people’s movements. Think about it this way: Reisen was in the lounge shortly before she was killed. That’s on the near side of the barricade. If she went down the hallway towards the connector room, she’d just meet the barricade. So she’d have to go the other way.”

Marisa: **[Layout of the Room]**

“I see what you’re sayin’!” Marisa yelled. “Yuuka used the room’s layout to her advantage! She created the barricade so Reisen would have to enter from one side, and the killer the other, so the killer would trigger the trap!”

“What a horrifically convoluted plan…” Patchouli commented.

“It _was_ convoluted~!” Yuuka admitted. “And it wouldn’t had worked had everyone not behaved _precisely_ how I thought they would~”

“But how does that narrow it down? The killer would’ve had to enter from one side, yeah, but how does that get us any closer to finding out her identity?” Aya asked.

“Gods, Aya, were you paying _any_ attention when we established alibis?” Marisa said. “There’s literally only one person who it could be.”

“Yeah. Only one person whose room was on the correct side of the barricade, and wasn’t anywhere else at the time.” Reimu said.

_Select Someone…_

“Koishi Komeiji.” Reimu and Marisa said simultaneously.

“You’re the only one who could’ve done this.” Reimu said.

“Oh.” Koishi said in a flat, deadpan tone. “Am I?”

_Non-Stop Debate: START!_

“That’s a pretty big accusation to throw out of nowhere, you two!” Keine chastised.

“We might be… jumping to conclusions…” Alice muttered.

“No, no…” Sumireko said contemplatively. “It makes perfect sense!”

“We might all get killed if we’re wrong!” Aya yelled.

“It’s the only thing we can conclude from the evidence.” Reimu said.

“Alright. Enough.” Koishi said quietly.

_END…_

“There isn’t really much point in extending this torture out longer than it needs to be…” Koishi said. “Reimu and Marisa are correct. I killed Reisen.”

The courtroom went into an uproar.

After a moment, Koishi spoke again. “It’s just like how you described. I was given a note from Reisen that said she wanted to speak with me, and I went to the room. As soon as I opened the door, a sword fell on me. I assumed Reisen had tried to murder me, so… I killed her with the sword.”

“Th-this is… so horrible!” Kosuzu muttered.

“I’m sorry…” Alice muttered. “This is such an unfair situation…”

“WHY?!” Marisa yelled. “Why would you stab her the instant you entered the room.”

“It was dark… and I couldn’t see.” Koishi muttered.

“~~Bullshit~~!” Yuuka yelled. “~You aren’t a human. You aren’t night-blind, you can see just fine in the dark~!”

“So, have you finally come to a decision?” Monokuma asked.

Most of the participants reluctantly nodded.

“Then… it’s… VOTING TIME!” Monokuma said dramatically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you read last chapter when it first came out, go back, because there's art in it now!


	17. Act 1 - Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for our first punishment...

“Your unanimous votes were…” Monokuma said dramatically, “CORRECT! The blackened who killed Reisen Udongein Inaba was none other than Koishi Komeiji, The Closed Eyes of Love!”

Kosuzu was sobbing at this point. “I’m so s-s-sorry, Koishi…”

“Yeah. We’re sorry.” Marisa said. “This whole situation is Yuuka’s fault.”

Several people muttered remarks to that effect.

“It’s alright. I put myself in this situation by letting myself get caught in the trap.” Koishi said. “Don’t blame yourselves.”

“You seem… surprisingly calm for someone who’s about to die~” Yuuka commented.

“Oh, but death is just the next great adventure.” Koishi said flatly.

“If you say so!” Monokuma said, “IT’S… PUNISHMENT TIME!”

“You cannot kill me in any way that matters.” Koishi retorted.

“Grrr… you’ll see about that.” Monokuma growled. “I’ve developed a _special_ punishment for Koishi Komeiji, the Closed Eyes of Love!”

“Stop this!” Reimu said. “I’ll tear you to pieces before you kill someone!”

“No, you won’t! Puhuhuhuhuhuhu~!” Monokuma taunted.

Koishi’s podium moved backward on its own.

“Goodbye, everyone.” Koishi said calmly. “It was good to meet you.”

The floor under Koishi crumbled, and she fell.

…

_[Koishi Komeiji’s Execution – Revenge of the Ego](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lSmPw-txZ5Q) _

Koishi winced. That fall had certainly hurt. She brushed herself off. No lasting harm done.

She examined her surroundings. Seemed to be some kind of cave, like the ones in Former Hell. She wasn’t fooled, though. Monokuma had clearly created an illusion with magic to suit his twisted game.

She perked up at a menacing _whoosh_ sound. She quickly got out of the way of a spear, tied to a rope, swinging directly towards her head.

 _You missed…_ she thought. _Is that how he intends to kill me? What a waste of time._

Her reflexes quickly allowed her to dodge a swing of an ornate battle-axe, also swinging from a rope. She dropped to the floor to avoid the second strike.

As she was on the floor, she heard a rumbling sound. _That can’t be good…_ she thought.

She watched as the cave she was in began to collapse. _Very not good…_

Koishi sprinted away from the collapsing cave, dodging more spears, axes, and swords. The cave continued collapsing, and Koishi continued sprinting until she literally ran into the back wall of the cave.

She looked to see that the cave had stopped collapsing behind her, leaving only a wall of collapsed boulders.

_Why did the cave stop collapsing…?_

She waited there for a second. Nothing happened. No more weapons flying towards her.

Suddenly, something began materializing out of the wall. It quickly became apparent that this was some kind of magical force, a green wall of force slowly descending on her.

_What the hell is that?_

The green light approached Koishi at an agonizingly slow speed. Koishi raised her hands over her face in anticipation.

The magic collided with her, and…

Passed directly through her body.

 _Huh… it was just a weird light._ Koishi thought.

Then it hit her all at once… the waves of emotion. The guilt. Sadness. Regret.

_What have I done?!!? Why? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY!!! She was completely… completely innocent. I ran a sword through her neck…. Just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time… WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!_

Tears were streaming down Koishi’s face. She could barely form a coherent thought as a spear flew towards her heart. She didn’t even try to move.

Koishi barely seemed to notice the impact.

_So that was his plan… reopen my third eye and get me to give up willingly…_

Koishi collapsed onto the rocky floor and uttered her last words, “Satori… I’m sorry…”

…

The magical projection that had the rest of the participants had been using to view the proceedings of the execution faded back into nothingness.

“HOW FUCKING CRUEL CAN YOU BE!?” Marisa yelled, tears streaming down her face.

Everyone else said nothing, but were all in similar states of distress, tears, and despair.

Except one.

“Can you feel that, girls?” Monokuma said maniacally. “That’s pure, unadulterated **despair**! Puhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu~”

“What a stupid plan~” Yuuka commented. “Make us go through all that, just for the purpose of despair?”

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Monokuma said, snapping his fingers (despite not having fingers and being made of cloth).

A floating vaudeville hook materialized out of nothing, and snatched Yuuka directly off of her podium. She simply giggled as she disappeared behind the curtain.

The eleven remaining participants in the room were completely silent as the podiums de-materialized back into the floor.

 _What the hell…_ Reimu said. _This is the worst day of my life…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well. This story certainly turned out better than I thought it would.  
> The outline for this story _literally_ came to me in a fever dream, and I woke up at 3AM in a cold sweat to frantically write it down before I forgot it.  
> Apparently the dark subconscious recesses of my mind are a better writer than I am. (Although the initial 'draft' I imagined had _only two_ survivors, I changed that eventually.)  
> Act 2 is gonna give us some time to wind down from that... incredibly distressing scene.  
> Also, again, the art for this story is done by @amy_hakurei. [Follow her on Instagram.](https://www.instagram.com/_.littlebunny._.adriana._/)


	18. Act 2 - Daily Life: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third floor is open.  
> Yuuka returns.

**_Act Two: Reduced by Half ~ Daily Life_ **

“Wakey wakey, eggs and murder! It is now 7 a.m. Get ready to greet another beee-eautiful day!”

Reimu shoved her pillow onto her face. _Do I have to wake up… can this nightmare just end already?!_

…

Reimu drowsily made her way to the dining table. She saw rather fewer people than she had expected: only Marisa, Alice, Keine, and Kosuzu.

“Good morning.” Alice said dully.

“I need food before I can focus on anything today…” Reimu muttered dismissively.

The five girls ate their food in silence.

Before Reimu could fully wake up, she heard the last voice she wanted to hear today.

“What a beary good day!” Monokuma said cheerily.

Everyone jumped.

“What do _you_ want?” Reimu groaned.

“Hey-hey! I was about to give you something?”

“G-g-give us something?” Kosuzu stammered, having almost fallen out of her chair.

“Yeah! I’m a very generous bear, after all!” Monokuma lied. “Since you managed to do a High-Speed Trial and survive, you’ve unlocked access to more of the building!”

“More of the building?” Keine asked.

“As of this morning, the stairs down to the third floor are open!” Monokuma said. “Enjoy your new fun amenities!”

“What… ‘amenities’? Is it more weapons?” Reimu snarked.

“No, no, just normal fun stuff!” Monokuma said. “And maybe some weapons, too!”

Reimu groaned.

“Maybe we should see what’s going on on third floor, just to be safe.” Alice commented.

“And make sure there’s nothing dangerous there…” Keine muttered, quietly enough that only the other people at the table could hear it.

“Alright, that’s my bit! So long, bear well!” Monokuma said, vanishing.

…

Kosuzu, Reimu, and Keine walked down the stairwell.

Kosuzu gasped. “This looks like… like a completely different building!”

“Yeah.” Keine concurred.

Reimu observed the walls. They did indeed look like an entirely different style of construction – unlike the more traditionally Japanese style of floors four and five – this was a more austere style of construction, the kind she had only seen in person at Makai or Eientei (not that she remembered her visit to the latter).

_This is a weird building… I guess most of Gensokyo does defy common sense, after all…_

“It’s so pretty!” Kosuzu chirped, running down the hallways.

“Be careful! There might be something dangerous here!” Keine said.

Kosuzu ran down the hallway to the biggest door anyway.

“This is a weird…” Reimu started whispering to Keine,

“OH MY GODS!” Kosuzu exclaimed.

Reimu and Keine rushed towards her, frightened.

As soon as they saw into the door, they were immediately relieved.

“There’s a pool!!” Kosuzu yelled.

“Hi, guys!” Sumireko, who was sitting on the edge of the pool with her legs in the water, yelled back.

…

“So I think that’s his plan. Once everyone realizes, well… the only way to get closer to the exit is either to kill someone and survive, or survive the trial.” Alice said. “The bodies start piling up.”

“Fucked up.” Marisa commented.

“Yeah. It’s sort of like a reverse prisoner’s dilemma. If we cooperate, we get nowhere. If someone kills someone else, either they get away with it and the rest of us die, or they die and the rest of us benefit.” Alice said.

“And since we have no…” Marisa started, but was interrupted by the strangest sound she’d ever heard.

“Urgh....” Yuuka groaned, stumbling into the dining hall.

A shiver ran down Alice’s spine. Not because Yuuka, who had planned a murder, was in the room, but because the state she was in.

She was an absolute mess – her hair looked like she’d just got out of bed in prison, she had the face of someone who’d been crying for hours, her eyes were pink, her clothes were tattered, and she wasn’t carrying the parasol she always held with her.

It seemed like she had taken a number of wounds – obvious because there was still blood on her. Even more disturbing, the blood was _dry_.

“You look like shit.” Marisa observed. Alice said nothing and simply gripped tightly onto Marisa’s arm out of fear.

“How observant you are.” Yuuka snarked, before devolving into a coughing fit.

“What _happened?_ ” Alice couldn’t stop herself from asking.

“Well, exactly what you think, princess.” Yuuka said, all the fake luster in her voice gone. “Y’know, normally this is where (cough, cough) I’d make some fuckin’ witty comment about (cough) how I’m too kinky to torture or some crap like that (cough, cough) which I usually am (cough, cough) but that damn bear is too creative.”

“Well, you should’ve taken your own advice and not ran afoul of him…” Marisa retorted.

“ _Marisa…_ ” Alice said concernedly.

“No, no (cough) she’s right.” Yuuka admitted.

“Or planned a fucking murder, for that matter.” Marisa added.

Yuuka started laughing in the manner someone entirely sane cannot, and that devolved into another coughing fit.

“I think we should… go… somewhere else.” Alice whispered to Marisa.

“Yeah, let’s scram.” Marisa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Like to direct you to two tropes here: [Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ArsonMurderAndJaywalking) and [Terms of Endangerment](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/TermsOfEndangerment)  
> Sure do wonder how that second one will be relevant, going forward?


	19. Act 2 - Daily Life: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Remilia's turn on The Mental Breakdown(TM).  
> Yuuka gets a little tied up.

Sakuya heard a knock at the door of her room.

“Hey! Sakuya!” she heard Remilia yell from the other side. “I wanna talk to you!”

Sakuya sucked a sharp breath through her teeth and reticently opened the door.

“Good morning.” Sakuya said with as much pleasantry as she could muster.

Remilia silently closed the door behind her. Her expression was sullen and angry.

“Remi… look, I’m sorry…”

“Shut up.” Remilia said quietly. “I…”

Sakuya bowed her head in shame.

“N-no, that’s not what I…” Remilia tried to verbally backpedal, with tears in her eyes. “I meant… don’t apologize.”

“What?”

“It was…” Remilia muttered, barely able to make words form. Instead, she opted to pull Sakuya into a rough embrace.

Sakuya gasped. “I… Remilia, what’s wrong?”

The dam burst. Remilia burst into tears, choking out between sobs, “You almost died in that damn sadistic witch hunt court… that’s what’s fucking wrong!”

“I’m still here.” Sakuya said, holding Remilia tighter to her. “I’m not leaving you any time soon.”

Barely soothed, Remilia cried, “It was my own fucking fault, too! I told you to keep it secret and that almost got you killed!”

“No. It wasn’t your fault, it was mine.”

“Shut up! It wasn’t…” Remilia retorted on reflex, but stopped. “You know, I think I need to calm down a bit before we… have this discussion.”

“Yeah.” Sakuya muttered.

…

“Ok, ok, back up.” Reimu said. “What did she do, exactly?”

“Uh.” Marisa muttered. “Well, she stumbled in, made some crappy jokes, and then started hitting on Alice. It was really creepy.”

“Did she really, or was that just how you interpre-”

“Hey! Well, maybe. It’s hard to tell with her. But it definitely creeped out Alice, anyway.”

“Where is she?”

“Locked herself in her room and yelled that she refuses to come out until someone deals with Yuuka.” Marisa explained. “I don’t blame her.”

“Not Alice, Yuuka!”

“Oh. She downed some sake and crashed on the couch in the lounge.”

“Hold on!” Keine interjected, from the other side of the room.

“What’s up?” Marisa asked.

“You said Yuuka was out and about?” Keine said, joining the conversation.

“Yeah. What about it?”

“I thought Monokuma took her off to… I don’t know… kill her?” Keine said confusedly.

“Oh, he definitely fucked her up.” Marisa clarified. “But it looks like she wasn’t too bothered by it.”

“So… what are we going to do about her?” Reimu asked.

“Well… there _is_ some sturdy rope in the pool’s storage closet…” Keine suggested.

“Good plan.” Marisa said.

…

Sakuya gently ran her fingers through Remilia’s hair.

“You’re so sweet…” Remilia hummed happily.

“Are you feeling a little better now?” Sakuya asked.

“Mhmm…”

“So… what is it you were worried about?” Sakuya asked quietly.

“I… uh… guess I was just scared I had put you in danger.”

“You didn’t, darling. I was just being stupid of my own accord.”

Remilia groaned. “Be honest. You probably thought I wanted you to keep that a secret.”

“Yes.” Sakuya admitted.

“So, it’s my fau-”

“No. It isn’t. It’s just poor communication.” Sakuya said. “Please don’t beat yourself up over that.”

“Alright.” Remilia said. “But… if we’re talking about being honest and communicating better…”

“Hmm?”

“I have a question. And… uh… please be honest, I won’t be mad at you if you tell the truth.”

“What is it?” Sakuya said.

“So, uhh… do my bites actually make you sick?” Remilia said.

“No. Maybe… a little woozy, but I don’t actually feel sick.”

“Thank goodness.”

Sakuya pulled Remilia tighter to her. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”

…

“You think that’s tight enough?” Keine asked.

“I think so, but maybe we should put some chairs on top of her just to be safe.” Marisa suggested half-jokingly.

“Now that’d be a waste of a perfectly good chair, and she wasted enough already.” Reimu said.

Marisa laughed heartily at that, but stopped when Yuuka seemed to stir.

“mmm…fuck…” Yuuka muttered.

“Oh no, she’s awake! I’m so scared she’ll do something! Oh wait…” Marisa taunted.

“Don’t taunt her. That can’t end well anyway.” Reimu whispered to her.

Yuuka’s eyes fluttered open to take stock of her current situation.

“Mhhh. Did I black out after something really, really weird?” Yuuka said softly.

“No, we tied you up, obviously.” Keine groaned.

“Oh.” Yuuka said, and closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

“Huh.” Reimu said.


End file.
